


by her command

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Jon returns to Winterfell and asks Sansa if he could stay.





	by her command

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles Sugar and Spice Day 2: First/Anniversaries on tumblr

Jon returned to Winterfell a sennight ago. Time felt as though it existed on a standstill. Of course, Winterfell had long changed and the North as a whole, too, upon the official inclusion of the lands beyond the wall into Winterfell’s sovereignty. But Jon had changed. His hair had greys, and wrinkles lined his eyes with souvenirs from deep guffaws. Most of all, he seemed happier. Sansa supposed that was all that counted in the end. 

“I enjoy seeing you like this,” she told him one evening at supper. As he had accounted his final goodbye to the wildlings, a tear had sprung from the joy of remembrance. His wrinkles came alive, and she longed to trace her thumb over them. “The north did you well.”

“It did.” Jon sipped from his goblet. “But Winterfell does me better.”

Then he softly took her hand in his, just his fingertips around her palm, but this had never happened before. Sansa grew all too aware of the fact that he had never been her half-brother.

“I missed you, Sansa.” He squeezed her hand lightly. “I wasn’t as happy in the north, not without you.”

Her brows crinkled in confusion. “You’re so happy because of me?”

He nodded. “I no longer know what we are to each other, but I love you and I missed you. If you would permit me, I would like to stay in Winterfell till the end of my days.”

She clutched his hand as if it were life itself. “You never need permission to stay. Winterfell is as much my home as yours.”

He grimaced. “I’m a Targaryen.”

Her chair skidded as she turned to him. She held their hands to her heart and looked him clear into his dark brown eyes, as dark as his mother’s, Lyanna Stark. “I love you, and it doesn’t matter who you are. If it pleases you, then your Queen permits you to stay.”

He gazed at her for a long time. His fingers twitched under her hold and touched the furs of her cloak. “Thank you, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> [fic post on tumblr ♥](https://scatteredmoonlightt.tumblr.com/post/186816530557/by-her-command)


End file.
